Spirit of Fire: A New Universe
by Reclaimer20
Summary: After a failed attempt to get home results in the UNSC Spirit of Fire being sent to the Marvel universe during Ronan's invasion of Xandar. AU as Ronan has more forces than he does in the movie and the Guardians team up with the Spirit's SPARTAN 2 team
1. A new Universe

**Ok so I decided to do a Halo/Marvel crossover. Let me know what you think. PS be patient this is only my Second fanfic and my first crossover.**

Notes: Ok to start with thanks for all the feedback it was really helpful. This is the Re-Written first chapter and it should make more sense now (hopefully!) and have less mistakes. There is also a (rather large) Author's note section at the bottom that will hopefully help explain things as well as address the edits I have made. If you are send a PM or put it in the reviews. Both are always helpful. As always Enjoy the chapter:

 **UNSC Spirit of FIre CFV-88**

 **Approaching wormhole in unknown space**

 **UNSC Date: 10/5/2535**

"Are you sure about this Serina?" Captain Cutter asked the ship's smart AI as he looked at the holotable on the bridge of the Spirit of Fire. "To answer the same question you have asked 35 times since I brought you and the crew out of cryo a week ago Captain yes I am sure. Both myself and Professor Anders have triple checked the data. The wormhole I first detected a week ago and that is currently directly in front of us leads back to UNSC space. Or rather the other end of it is in UNSC space". Captain Cutter sighed knowing he really had no choice in the matter as the chances of being rescued by the UNSC at their current position were extremely slim at best. Yet he couldn't help but doubt that their plan would work. Piloting the Spirit of Fire inside a possibly unstable wormhole in the hopes that it did not destabilize and send them elsewhere rather than the current exit aperture located deep inside UNSC space where rescue was all but certain. They all knew what could happen if something went wrong. The ship could be torn apart by forces inside the wormhole. Or worse, they could end up in the middle of a covenant fleet due to some yet unknown property of space-time and the effects of wormhole travel. "Captain" he heard and turned to the right to face the engineer busily typing away on his tablet. "The modifications to the MJOLNIR armor as well as the weapons have been completed. The armor's strength as well as shield strength has been increased and the number of shots the spartan laser can fire has been increased by 5. Although I have to admit we have Serina to thank for that. She did most of the design work for the armor and improved the spartan laser by studying the covenant tech we secured in the labs". "Well I had to keep myself busy somehow while everyone was in cryo" Serina commented. Captain Cutter then sighed before turning to the AI again. "Serina give me a report on the status of the ship and all available assets please" He asked before he saw the report on a screen not 2 second later and read it:

UNSC SPIRIT OF FIRE STATUS:  
HULL INTEGRITY: 90%- RECENT HULL REPAIRS DETECTED

WEAPONS:ONLINE-WARNING! SEVERE DAMAGE TO SEVERAL DECK GUNS!

*MAC GUN-ONLINE

*DECK GUNS: 18 of 24 FUNCTIONAL

*50mm POINT DEFENSE TURRETS (50)-ONLINE

*ARCHER MISSILE PODS: ONLINE

 **ADDITIONAL:** HAVOK CLASS 30 MEGATON FUSION WARHEAD DETECTED

AMMO CAPACITY-84%

FUEL-86%

SUB-LIGHT ENGINES-NOMINAL

 **WARNING!** SLIPSPACE DRIVE FAILURE! FTL TRAVEL IMPOSSIBLE

FOOD AND WATER RATIONS: 80%

LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: 100%

MILITARY PERSONNEL: 75%

MILITARY VEHICLES (NOT INCLUDING CAPTURED ASSETS): 76%

 **SPECIAL EQUIPMENT:**

*PLASMA RHINO TANK X7

*GRIZZLY "SUPER" TANK X26

*HAWK ANTI TANK AIRCRAFT X23

*PELICAN GUNSHIP VARIANT X3

*GREMLIN COMBAT SUPPORT VEHICLE X5

*CAPTURED COVENANT CRAFT (VARIOUS) GROUND X13 AIR X10

*FORERUNNER WEAPON CRATES MARKED FOR USE BY "PROMETHEAN KNIGHTS" X5

*SENTINEL BEAMS X17

Cutter felt he was extremely lucky to have resupplied at Arcadia before leaving for that Flood infested shield world. If he hadn't he would have far less to work with and far fewer marines on board as well. Ever since the crew had awakened a week ago they had used some of the extra materials supplied during their brief battle on Arcadia to repair some of the damage to the hull. Hopefully insuring the ship did not get torn apart by whatever forces were inside the wormhole. "Alright Serena charge all weapons in case we find trouble on the other side of the wormhole". "Aye sir" was her only response before disappearing as the hologram flickered out. "All forces we are preparing to enter the wormhole I want everyone to be a combat alert alpha incase we encounter hostiles on the other side of the wormhole Cutter out". He then proceeded to strap himself into his chair as blast shutters covered the windows on the bridge as Serena started to give a countdown "Alright everyone entering in 5...4...3...2...1. Several seconds passed and everyone started to breathe a sigh of relief until the ship started shaking violently and alarms went off everywhere. "Serina, Anders what the hell is going on here". He practically yelled at them. Surprisingly it was Anders who answered first. "I...I don't know captain but we should be back in normal space in several seconds". Moments later, just for a second Anders saw a forerunner symbol appear on her screen. One she recognized very well. It was the glyph used by the Librarian. Anders blinked in surprise only to find that the glyph was gone. However she was too panicked to think much of it.

 **MEANWHILE IN XANDAR STAR SYSTEM ANDROMEDA GALAXY:**

 **RAVAGER VESSEL**

Things were not going to plan at all. When they arrived at Xandar instead of just Ronan's ship their were multiple ships escorting Ronan's as well. Ronan's new fleet consisted of various mercenary and pirate ships although there were some Sakaaran military ships as well. Many of them were engaged in a full on fleet engagement with unprepared Nova Corp defenders. If that news wasn't bad enough the next bit of information said over the intercom was the icing on the cake. "We are detecting what appears to be an unstable wormhole opening close to our position. Wait there is a ship coming through the wormhole and it does not match any known factions vessel and appears to be over 2.5 KM long! It appears to be armed with primitive but extremely powerful weapons". Peter Quill's only response was "Terrific". Peter Quill reluctantly looked at one of the screens displaying the ship only for his eyes to nearly bulged out of his head when he saw what was written on the side the unidentified ship. UNSC Spirit of Fire CFV-88. "Thats not possible" he muttered to himself "Humans are not that advanced". Drax, curious about what his new friend was saying interrupted Peter's thoughts by asking him "Who is not that advanced Quill?". Peter only looked back at his new friends and simply said "That new ship-It's from Terra!" he practically yelled partly from shock and partly out of excitement. After telling Yondu the ship was from Terra he said "Yondu! hail that ship let me talk to them! Also, you might want to transmit languages so they can translate them otherwise they won't understand you". Seconds after that was done they received a response from the unknown Human vessel. "This is Captain James Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire"...

UNSC Spirit of FIre

Several seconds ago.

"Serina where the hell are we? This certainly doesn't look like any UNSC colony to me or even anywhere in UNSC space!" "Sir sensors indicate we somehow ended up in the Andromeda Galaxy. In addition to that particular bit of bad news there are also multiple unknown ships in this system most of which are engaged in combat". Looking at the holotable Cutter noticed one ship close by and was about to order Serina to hack into its computers and retrieve what data she could especially the aliens language and navigational records so they could translate them and know about the surrounding systems. However, the unknown alien vessel started transmitting various languages which Serina translated in a matter of seconds. After the transmission stopped Cutter decided to open a line of communication to it. The first thing he said to the crew of the unknown ship was "This is Captain James Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire CFV-88 I apologise for dropping in unexpectedly like that but we did not mean to this system. If you are receiving please respond". When the other ship responded they were surprised to see a Human along with aliens that were definitely not Covenant. For around the next minute Peter continually told them how surprised he was that Earth had spaceships (leaving most people aboard the Spirit confused). Gamora finally got him to stop talking long enough to explain the situation to the Terran ship. Captain Cutter listened as she told him "Captain Cutter these attacking vessels are lead by someone named Ronan he has a weapon that will kill all life on the world below all he needs to do is touch the surface of the planet with it. Your vessel packs a significant amount of firepower do you think you could assist in destroying some of the ships protecting his own vessel"? I know it is a lot to ask but I promise to help you in anyway I can afterwards and the Nova Corp- would likely do the same to thank you for saving countless innocent lives". Before the transmission cut she heard this 'Captain Cutter' telling someone to get him targeting solutions on the attacking fleet and she smiled as the transmission ended.

Unknown to either the Spirit of Fire or the Ravagers Ronan's forces were listening to the transmission between the two vessels as they spoke. Thinking it was too primitive to cause any harm they ignored the large ship. Although, they did get a good laugh at the idea of a Human warship yet alone one that could stand up to their fleet as even the Nova Corp were slowly losing ships to their fleet. As Ronan's forces celebrated the destruction of another Nova Corp ship they failed to notice the Spirit of Fire firing at one of their ships. Seconds later one of their larger ships exploded as a 600 ton tungsten round with a depleted uranium core slammed into it at 30,000 meters a second. A similar fate befell several other vessels. Some of the remaining ships flew behind the Nova Corps ships preving the Spirit of Fire from attacking them while launching fighters and ground forces. "Serena get us close enough to fire the deck guns best possible speed!" Cutter exclaimed from his seat before adding "And arm the point defence guns". Some of the hostile vessels and dozens of fighters moved in weapons charged looking for revenge against the ship that had destroyed so many of their own. Laser, bullets (similar to what the ravagers use), plasma and necroblasts flew toward the Spirit of Fire only to fail to pierce the 6 meter thick tungsten coated Titanium-A armor. The attacking vessels realized their mistake as the Spirit's quad barreled 480mm railgun deck guns started to reveal themselves and started tracking the attacking vessels before opening fire on them. The attack destroyed or heavily damaged the small raiding vessels as they were no match against a full broadside from the Spirit's deck guns. As for the fighters, they got picked apart by the point defence guns and fighters launched from the Spirit of Fire. The few ships that remained began launching fighters and moved toward the planet surface in a desperate bid to assist Ronan's flagship and draw attention away from it.

Alright Next Chapter we are going to have fighter battles and/or Red Team join the Guardians in boarding Ronan's ship.

Author's Notes: I put these in to address both your reviews and to explain the edits I have made. If I failed to explain something or fix something or you have something you think should be included in the story (as long as it can/could make sense plot wise of course) please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks for all the reviews and your help in pointing out plot errors:

Yes, I fixed the underpowered MAC gun issue. No idea why I put it at 200 tones in the first place. As for the slipspace drive I removed that completely. It was originally supposed to be connected to the ship's power supply in order to be used to re-direct the wormhole so that the other end was in UNSC space but still not have enough power to create a slipspace rupture since it needs its own reactor for that. However couldn't figure out how that would make sense so again removed it. As for the Librarian's Glyph right now thats just an 'easter egg'. However, I put it in there in case I want to do something like "the Librarian was responsible for sending them to the MCU" but for right now it was just a freak accident.

Had the Spirit of Fire partially repaired/in better shape than it should be because I wanted the Spirit of Fire to be able to show off its full capabilities rather than be heavily damaged and needing to spend weeks in a shipyard for repairs.

As for how the Spirit of Fire got ahold of covenant tech it's entirely possible they captured weapons and some armor and vehicles (you do so all the time in the games). In the backstory of the Halo games the UNSC frequently captured covenant tech however most of it was taken by ONI who studied and reverse engineered it. That's why the research station in Halo 4 (Ivanoff station) had shields and grav lifts. As for the Promethean weapons (Suppressor, Light Rifle, ext) it is not entirely impossible to think the Didact left some on the shield world as a supply cache. And Sentinels are easily destroyed so the crew would just have to search a destroyed one for its beam weapon (Professor Anders would be interested in it due to her interest in the Forerunners not to mention she is part of ONI).

I felt Red Team needed the armor upgraded to deal with some of the weapons in the MCU without making them indestructible. I also doubt that the armor would have been created without a means of upgrading it since the wiki said the MJOLNIR armor costs as much as a frigate to build.

I Removed the hacking part from the original. I put that in their because Cortana could hack Forerunner computer systems and they were FAR more advanced than the Ravagers or the Nova Corps. However, Cortana was (is?) the most advanced AI humans have created and Serena might be a smart AI but she is nowhere near that advanced.

Made the combat scene longer. Hopefully it is more enjoyable as I did like writing that part. I cut the archer missile pod part but they will probably be in the story at some point in the future.

For the pelican gunships they are supposed to be an early version of what you use in Halo 4. I included a HAVOK nuke in the Spirit's arsonal because 1) It was listed on the Halo Wiki as being on the Spirit of FIre (so the nuke is cannon) no idea if it's going to be used in the story at any point. It's too early to tell but it will at least be mentioned being aboard the ship.

Next chapter the crew WILL figure out they are not only in another galaxy but another universe as well. Also Don't worry I won't downplay Ronan's strength, durability and his high healing factor.

Finally, Yes if everything works out with this story there will be chapters about a ground war (Most likely on Xandar). That's why I mentioned troops landing on Xandar and included a list ground vehicles and some weapons. Ronan's forces will consist of Various aliens among them Kree, Sakaarans (like in the movie), Chitauri. Possibly someone from the 9 realms (Frost Giant most likely because' they have ice powers. However it could also be someone from Vanaheim, Alfheim or Asgard but again this is a MAYBE. If it won't make sense plotwise I won't put it in.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: YAH I'M BACK!

 **Chapter 2:**

 **UNSC Spirit of Fire:**

"Serina ship status?" Cutter asked after the brief space battle was won. "No hull breaches captain. There is damage to the hull but nothing we can't patch up later". "Excellent" was the captains only response. Although the AI easily picked up just how pleased-and relieved Captain Cutter was upon hearing the news. "Whats the status on Ronan's ship?" A member of the bridge crew answered his question this time "It should be entering the atmosphere in approximately 10 minutes sir". "Then we better hurry. Tell SPARTAN Red team to gear up and prepare for immediate deployment and prepare fighters for launch. I want Red team to help these "Ravagers" assault Ronan's ship. Doing so would not only help secure an alliance or at the very least insure they won't be hostile toward us after this Ronan person is dealt with. Not to mention that this provides an excellent opportunity to test these aliens combat abilities. We need to know more about what we're up against. Also, insure they are briefed on the upgrades to their armor".

In one of the many hangers on the Spirit of Fire three massive heavily armed and armored individuals boarded Quill's ship the Milano after performing one last check on their weapons and armor. Although they were somewhat unsure the three SPARTANS decided to go along with the plan after being briefed by Serina. After the Guardians and Red Team "officially" introduced themselves after leaving the Spirit's hanger they all prepared themselves for the coming battle against Ronan's forces onboard the Dark Aster. Strapping themselves in as well as locking down their armor and securing their weapons. Douglas-042 had chosen a covenant plasma turret taken off a Wraith in addition to an Assault Rifle and a Rocket Launcher. Jerome-092 chose 2 Plasma Rifles and a Promethean/Forerunner Light Rifle. Lastly, Alice-130 had chosen the modified Spartan Laser and a SAW with a 128 round magazine. The Milano along with the Revenger's ships entered the atmosphere of Xandar in pursuit of Ronan's ship while the Spirit of Fire stayed in orbit to provide support for Xander's remaining fleet.

Finally as they approached the Dark Aster the Ravagers flagship fired its main weapon to provide cover for the smaller fighters that flew right toward it. Moments later, Sakaaran and Chitauri fighters launched from it to attack. While that was happening Ravager M-ships created a hole in the hull of the Dark Aster for the Milano and Yondu's ship to enter. The few Ravager ships soon began to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of firepower they were up against. Not soon afterward the crew of the Milano were contacted by Yondu who informed them that he was hit and was going to crash. Just as all seemed lost multiple enemy fighters were destroyed by orange bolts of energy as well as missiles and plasma bolts as Nova Corp fighters joined the fight against Ronan's forces along with UNSC and captured Covenant fighters launched from the Spirit of Fire. With the reinforcements creating an opening in the swarm of enemy fighters Peter accelerated the Milano toward the breach in Ronan's ship. Once inside he used the Milano's weapons to cut down several dozen enemy soldiers firing at his ship before it finally came to a stop deep within the Kree flagship. Everyone then left the Milano and started making their way to the bridge and to Ronan.

As the group made their way through the ship they came to a room with half a dozen Chitauri soldiers standing guard by the door on the opposite side of the room. Before the Guardians could even react a stream of blue plasma bolts flew toward the Chitauri soldiers cutting down four of them before they could even get a shot off. The two that survived were quickly killed by the other members of SPARTAN Red Team. Both Red Team and the surprised Guardians continued onward while Peter mumbled "Show Off's" which everyone else ignored. Continuing their way through the ship they encountered multiple Chitauri guards which all met their end in a similar manner to the first six. As they continued the push forward the plasma turret's battery finally ran out and was simply dropped, no longer of use to anyone. As they neared the bridge Red Team told them to stop. "We have motion trackers in our armor and they are detecting dozens of hostiles in the next room. Its likely their remaining forces are gather here to stop us. The plasma turret is out of power so were going to have a harder time with these guys even with the heavy weapons we brought with us. We need to think of a plan and fast". This got nods of agreement from the various Guardians and a snicker over the radio from Rocket who was listening in. The plan was simple but, given the time constraint was the best the could do. "Alright here's the plan" Peter said "We all throw grenades to take out as many guards as possible at once. Once that happens Douglas will open up with the Rocket Launcher, Jerome will cover us with the lightrifle, whatever that is before moving up close to use his plasma rifles. Alice will move up with us and use her machine gun. Alright lets do this nice and quick". And with that they all moved to do their assigned part of the mission.

Sakaaran and Chitauri soldiers stood guard when strange objects were thrown at them. It took a moment for them to realize what the primitive objects were but for them it was a moment too late as the UNSC standard issue fragmentation grenades exploded taking out a large number of their forces followed moments later by two high explosive rockets and orange beams of light which cut down several more of them. To their credit both the Sakaaran and Chitauri recovered quickly. The Chitauri recovered almost immediately due to their hive mind intelligence and began opening fire as their attackers moved to cover. With another two rockets sending them back to cover behind makeshift barricades the Guardians advanced with Drax taking out multiple enemies with knives while that was happening Alice saw Peter fight with someone who she assumed to have a history with Peter given the way the man said "Star Lord"! Seconds later Alice's shields glowed as she was stuck by several bolts of plasma from the Chitauri before she quickly gunned them down before diving to cover when her shields failed completely after being shot by a Sakaaran necro blaster. Said Sakaaran exploded moments later after a brute spike grenade thrown by Jerome stuck to him and exploded showering his allies in red hot spikes. The ones that survived were cut down by plasma bolts as the other two members of Red Team advanced. The last hostiles were gunned down by Peter who had finally managed to kill his adversary after a long fight. Reinforcements arrived shortly after and attempted to attack them however they were (over)killed by Groot. The group then continued to head toward the bridge of the Dark Aster and to Ronan hoping Gamera would shut down the power to the bridge's blast doors otherwise there was no way to get to Ronan from inside the ship in time to stop him.

 **Meanwhile:**

Once the Guardians and Red Team were onboard the Dark Aster the Nova Corp fighters began to form a blockade around Ronan's flagship to prevent it from reaching the surface. Although they were unsure of their new allies the fighters launched from the human vessel were doing a good job of helping the Revenger's destroy Ronan's fighters. They watched as dozens of fighters launched from Ronan's crippled allies in orbit arrived to support their forces. The Spirit of Fire's fighter pilots did not seem troubled by this to anyone listening in on their radio chatter. In one area a Sakaaran Necrocraft and its pilot met their end as a captured covenant seraph fighter fired on it. Elsewhere a Sakaaran pilot fired on a unique UNSC fighter. The Sakaaran pilots had heard that their was only one squadron of these fighters and as such they must be advanced and very expensive and destroying them would be a significant loss to their enemy who they viewed as primitives. The unfortunate pilot found out how advanced those "primitive" fighters really are as he lined up a shot aimed at the fighters side and fired. He watched the green bolt fly toward its target and, to his horror the shot was blocked by an orange energy barrier. Before he could react the fighter easily turned to face him and opened fire easily destroying the fighter and the unfortunate pilot became the first confirmed kill for the UNSC's new prototype Broadsword fighter the Spirit of Fire acquired from the damaged Pillar of Autumn in orbit of Arcadia. Within minutes the four experimental fighters had all performed far better than expected with each of them destroying multiple fighters before expending their ammo. The fighters then returned to the Spirit of Fire to be re-armed as soon as possible. The majority of the remaining enemy fighters were destroyed by both the Ravagers and the Spirit of Fire's fighter complement. Their effectiveness due in part to Serena, who had helped coordinate the various fighter groups. They could now do nothing more but mop up remaining hostiles and hope the the Guardians and their new allies succeed in killing Ronan.

Author's Notes:

First off: Yes I really am back this time expect recent updates from now on

Yes I decided to include the Broadswords from Halo 4 in this. I checked the Halo wiki and it said that they entered service mid 2530s and as I said the ones in the story were prototypes entirely possible prototypes existed in 2531.

Next chapter will be up by the end of next week. It will be a lot bigger than this chapter or the previous.

Sorry if there are any spelling/ grammar errors I wrote most if this story when I was half asleep because I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible

Finally, I ask you, the readers where do you want this story to go? I was thinking of having it go to MCU earth and prepare Earth for an Infinity wars type story. Such as stopping Thanos/ preparing to fight him and fighting him. I started planning this idea out. Maybe add Covenant to the story to some degree (MAYBE) if I can get an actual plot reason to have them in there. Definitely would expand on the Librarian reference in chapter 1. Let me know either way as well as your thoughts opinions. As always reviews and PM's are welcome.


End file.
